the_absurdistfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolorecism
Dolorecism The Religion of which praising the creator of our world, Doloreshttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores. No one truly knows where she came from, some say she was the child of multiple carbon atoms mashing themselves together in a vaccum. Another is that God fucked a mound of dirt, from which she was spawned. But all know for sure that she is the mother of our world. Her vaginahttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores%27_Vagina is a universe in and of itself, and births a slew of babies every second, like a strong flow of unending piss. It never ends and is constantly spewing babies. This is where the world had gained their people, but to saciate the flow Doloreshttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores has copious amounts of sex with every living being. And from her vaginahttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores%27_Vagina spawns creatures of power and beings both of this world and not. Dolores represents freedom, of sex, love, drugs, vice, choices. She represents the morals of truth to one's sexuality and personality. Of truth of character. Children of Dolores Dolores is the mother of all the beings on earth, and of this universe. But her first children were born with powers more than human: King Salazarhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/King_Salazar King Salazarhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/King_Salazar her first born has the power to conjure beasts with thought. So foul and cruel they might destroy all that lie in their wake. As can he spawn hellfire and control the minds of the weak and weary of mind. He is the overlord of The Underworld of Dolores' Vagina. He oversees demons and his knights, the siblings and children of his mother, all plotting against their creator. = Jezebelhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Jezebel The first daughter born of Doloreshttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores. She spawned one being of she remains in absolute control of, her son Doghttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dog. She has the power to teleport and manipulate the environment around mortals and gods. She oversees the gate to Dolores' vagina realm, and sets Doghttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dog on whoever escapes the Vagina. Only one Character may be released from the Vagina when the camera turns off, and she moderates who. Charles "Charlie" Mansonhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_%22Charlie%22_Manson Charlie was the only immortal to willingly relinquish life. He died by choice of sheer boredom with this world. Having had been a child of Dolores'https://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores his power was to control the minds and feelings of those around him. He will forever be sorely missed by his brother Salazarhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/King_Salazar, and his sister Jezebelhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Jezebel. Apocalypse Prophecyhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/The_Apocalypse_Prophecy The Bible predicts that Doghttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dog will bring all the characters into Dolores' vagina, and the world will ensue to a state of chaos, All hell will break loose, the sky will rain boiling water, the ground will freeze, and the sky's will turn black. Jezebelhttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Jezebel and Salazar will reek absolute chaos with the absence of the gang, and only the saviour may end their tyrannous reign. They will bring Dolores'https://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores power down on them and restore the world to a state making Doloreshttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores proud, absolute orgies and substance abuse. And all will be right in the world again. But the Apocalypse will remain inevitable, and unavoidable. In the end the children of Doloreshttps://the-absurdist.fandom.com/wiki/Dolores will come through, and take claim over the world. The saviour will die and the apocalypse will come again, and reign for eternity.